Hildryn/Patch History
*Fixed Hildryn’s Balefire charged shots not displaying "Drain per Shot" and "Damage" for charged shots when viewed in the Arsenal. *Fixed Hildryn’s Balefire Surge Augment triggering when hitting allies. *'Augment:' Balefire - *Fixed exiting the Railjack with Hildryn’s Balefire active defaulting you to Unarmed with no Arch-Gun. *Fixed Hildryn’s Shield Pillage Shield pillage not being nullified on contact, only delayed.﻿ *Fixed casting Hildryn’s Balefire, then falling off a ledge as Operator causes the Primary weapon to break and the Secondary weapon to become dual. *Fixed Zanuka being unable to capture Hildryn.﻿ *Fixed Hildryn’s Melee Channeled blocking not remapping from Energy to Shield. *Fixed Hildryn Ability names being all caps in Ability HUD bar. *Hildryn will now use her Shields when Melee Channel Blocking. *Fixed inability to damage the Juggernaut with Hildryn’s Balefire. *Fixed Hildryn attempting to give her Balefire to Rescue/Defense Targets. *Fixed Hildryn’s Pillage ability being described as ‘Shield Pillage’. *Renamed Hildryn's Shield Pillage ability to simply Pillage to not overshadow the Armor stripping functionality. Hildryn’s Pillage Arsenal SHIELD DRAIN stat now reads as "DRAIN". *Fixing a leaking effect on Hildryn's projectiles which could affect performance. *Hildryn is no longer restricted to ﻿move at walking speed when charging Balefire. *Improved Hildryn Ability Line-of-sight so they work more often when targets are on different elevations. *Fixed a loss of functionality after using Hildryn's Balefire ability while having an Archgun equipped. *Fixed Aegis Storm suspending bosses/VIPs that are meant to be immune. Those respective bosses/VIPs will no longer be suspended, but will receive the damage-over-time. *Fixed inability to descend in Hildryn’s Aegis Storm if Toggle Crouch is bound instead of Hold To Crouch. *Fixed the TennoCon 2019 Armor not sitting properly on Hildryn. *Fixed a script error when Hildryn’s Balefire deactivates. *Fixed Hildryn not being able to cast Balefire in Aegis Storm. *Removed unintended ability to cast Hildryn’s Balefire while using an Atmosphere Archgun that resulted in a loss of functionality. *Fixed inability to descend or dodge while Hildryn’s Aegis Storm is active on controller. *Fixed ability to get stuck forever dodging by spamming dodge during Hildryn’s Aegis Storm. *Fixed using Hildryn Aegis Storm causing airdodge to require one of your jumps for the rest of the mission (or until respawn). *Fixed Hildryn’s components not being Chat linkable. *Hildryn can use her custom dodge while in Aegis Storm at the cost of her Shields (50). We're starting with this cost because many abilities of this nature have movement restrictions that can be overcome with Augments (Peacemaker, Resonating Quake, Assimilate). We want to try out a movement cost before we tweak further based on feedback. *Removed additional sound for Hildryn's Haven ability based on feedback. *Removed ability to access Gear/Emote/Hotkeys when Hildryn is in Aegis Storm due to it breaking functionality. *Fixed Clients seeing incorrect animation when observing a Host Hildryn in her Aegis Storm ability. *Hildryn can now use Shields for Melee Channeling! ;Plains of Eidolon Changes & Fixes *Removed Hildryn's Shield-gate mechanic that was applying to Eidolon Lures, resulting in an invulnerability for 3 seconds after their Shields are destroyed before becoming vulnerable again. ;Hildryn Changes & Fixes *Hildryn's Main Blueprint has moved from Vox Solaris' Offering Rank of Shadow (Rank 5) to Agent (Rank 2). *Greatly reduced the camera angle when casting Hildryn’s Haven. *Fixed Hildryn’s Shield Pillage not removing Status Effects for Clients. *Fixed Hildryn being able to use ziplines (and other context actions) while in Aegis Storm. *Fixed script errors when casting Hildryn’s Balefire. *Introduced. }} Category:Hildryn